This invention relates to explosives and more particularly to organic nitramine explosives.
A common problem with high energy explosives is that they have low shock and thermal stabilities. One approach to ameliorate the sensitivity characteristics of highly energetic but sensitive explosives such as RDX and HMX is to embed the explosive in elastomeric polymer binders. While this reduces the shock and thermal sensitivities, it also lowers the energy content of the explosive composites proportionally. Another approach is to use less sensitive explosive compounds such as symtriaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB) or nitroguanidine. However, these compounds have lower energy contents that are only comparable to TNT. As a result, their usefulness is limited.
It would be desirable to provide a compound that combines high energy with good shock and thermal stabilities.